


commoner's music

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, OOC characters my bad, Pre-Relationship, comments n criticism are welcome, im new to this dont come for me, no beta we die, the first years are Best Friends stfu, took me like a week to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ----Tsukishima Kei finds Kageyama singing along to his music and learns that the Teenage Angst Experience - of course, he only knows this because he himself thrives in it - is not something the king was immune to. How his brain reacts to this information? Hell if he knows.----
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	commoner's music

**Author's Note:**

> cries this is so bad im sorry

  
  


It was a relatively normal day for the Karasuno Boys Volleyball team, not that it made them any less tired. They were on their way back from a grueling 5-set practice match with Aoba Johsai, which ended with a 3-2 in Seijoh’s favor. Kageyama himself could outright admit that he was exhausted, not without Hinata teasing him about it of course. When practice ended, he was first to get to the locker rooms, just wanting to get on the bus to nap - on the contrary, due to the addition of his being tired, he was also last to board the bus. 

He’s guessing that’s what led up to the current situation.

He was seated beside Tsukishima, much to both of their dismay, when the bus abruptly stopped - successfully disrupting both of their naps. Either they crashed into something or they got a flat tire, at least he thinks so? _(yea okay he doesn’t know he’s too grumpy about being awoken from his nap to even care so yea sue him for being tired after playing 5 sets against Oikawa do you even know how physically AND emotionally dra-_ (I’m not finishing that he’d go off for at least 2 more pages and author-san does not have a big enough attention span to finish that and would probably completely lose track of where the story was going) _)_

**A n y w a y b a c k t o t h e s t o r y**

Since his nap was so rudely interrupted, he hasn't been able to fall back asleep. Currently, they’re pulled over on the side of the road and _aha_ ! he _was_ right about the broken tire - though he instantly regrets being right. Having a broken tire meant taking a longer time getting home which evidently made him even more irritated. Tsukishima doesn’t seem to have a problem though, and Kageyama’s been lucky enough so far to get through the ride without any incessant remarks from him. 

“What’s got the king’s panties in a knot now?” 

He stands corrected.

“Ha?” he asks.

“You look like everything around you right now has personally offended you.”

and of course he has nothing to say to that so he goes with The Ol’ Reliable - 

“Tch. Whatever. Shut the hell up” and whips his head around the other way. He thinks he hears something resembling a snort or a chuckle but it flies past his head regardless.

It goes quiet for a few minutes before Tsukishima speaks up again. 

“Who knew that nobles weren’t immune to teenage angst?” he speaks with that condescending tone that would have pissed Kageyama off to the extremes if he were not so used to it by now. 

“Ha?!” he squawks indignantly. again. ( _author-san would apologize for not giving him more things to say but this is The most in character thing he’d say and they swear by it ba dap bap)_

“Though I’m surprised you even listen to music, even more so that your taste isn’t completely trash,” he tells him with significantly less attitude. 

“What the hell’re you even talking about,” Kageyama grumbles out.

“You’ve been humming along to my music. The Front Bottoms, no less.”

“Ha?” 

“Jeez, King, do I have to reiterate everything I say?” Tsukishima says. “You’d think that your hearing wouldn’t be so trash considering you could hear the songs blaring through the headphones, but I guess that would be asking too much of you.”

“It’s not my fault you set the volume way too high,” he replies.

_‘They’re having a proper (?) conversation now’_ , Kageyama thinks. Such a rare occurrence wouldn’t go unnoticed even by him, (Unlike the unnamed tangerine boy, he has at least _some_ sense of what goes on around him.) but that idea was immediately discontinued after his rebuttal seemingly ended their conversation. Not much more you’d expect from those two anyway.

\---

The second time it happens they [the first years] are at Kageyama’s house reviewing for their exams. There’s some music softly playing in the background. There are snacks scattered around the room - courtesy of Hinata’s stop at the konbini on their way there - which will be hell to clean. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi are at the desk crowding Hinata who just _can’t, for the life of him_ understand chemistry. Don’t get him wrong, he pays enough attention in class to pass, and takes enough notes to get relatively good scores. He just doesn’t understand his handwriting. While they’re figuring that out, Tsukishima tries to help Kageyama out with his English homework. Surprisingly, they feel something’s different with this study session. It’s probably because Kageyama is really focused on passing this subject (He needs to pass or else he misses another practice match. That and he’s significantly more attentive when separated from Hinata.) because what would usually be harsh words and insults is replaced with a somewhat determined Kageyama and a less stressed-out Tsukki. 

Given it’s their day off, a few hours pass before they start going their separate ways. Yachi leaves a bit earlier because her mom comes home early, along with Hinata who still has to bike home. Yamaguchi is one of the last to leave, but he leaves a bit earlier when Tsukishima tells him to go ahead. Apparently, he decided to help the King clean up - for what? No idea, maybe he’s thanking King for not being extremely stupid for once? Yea, no clue. Kageyama appreciates the help nonetheless. Though, he’s not exactly used to doing stuff like that with other people. Kageyama is home alone most of the time - which explains why they use his house for study sessions. 

“Uh, t-thanks for helping me clean up,” he says.

“Pfft. It’s no problem” Tsukishima replies. 

Suddenly not wanting to spend the time in silence, Kageyama attempts to keep the conversation.

“Do you think I’ll end up missing the practice match?”

Tsukishima can tell as much, and not finding a reason to sass the other at the moment, helps in carrying convo.

“It’s really a hit or miss now. I helped where I could, but there’s no guarantee. Still, you’ll probably pass the test out of willpower alone. You’d probably look Kami in the face and punch him if it were for volleyball reasons.” he says with a chuckle. 

”Oh, okay” he replies softly. 

“You know, you listen to enough English music to be relatively decent - unless you just don't understand what they're saying. I mean it’s how I learned.”

“What? How’d you know that?”

“That you listen to that kind of music? Seems you have terrible memory as well.”

He expected another sad excuse of a comeback coming from the other. Instead, their eyes meet when Kageyama turns to face him with a tilt in his head. 

_Cute._

_What? No._ He looks back at the floor he was previously sweeping and continues talking.

“You recognized my music on the bus back from a practice match - the one a few weeks ago, with Seijoh. I called you out when you were humming along to the songs.”

“Oh. I guess I don’t remember,” he says. 

They stop talking and continue with cleaning up. Though he’s surprised when a few moments later, he sees Tsukishima taking steps in his direction. 

He freezes for a second, gripping the broom with both hands. He hears the music cut out first, and then turns around to see the taller plugging in his own device to the speaker. A few seconds later he hears a tune that seems all too familiar. 

“The Front Bottoms,” he says quietly

“Hmm?” the other says as he turns around to face the setter.

“Be Nice To Me by The Front Bottoms?”

“Mhm”

_~i got boulders on my shoulders_

_collarbones begin to crack_

_there is very little left of me_

_and it’s never coming back~_

They’re back to cleaning, but now with a lightly humming Kageyama.The next few songs that play are from various artists but substantially in the same genre of _yes i’m Angsty and Emo what r ya gonna do about it_ and _somehow_ the raven manages to recognize and follow along all of them. 

It’s evident he feels for his music a lot in the way he let out a 

~why can’t i get high 

without wanting to die~ 

when Pineapple Boy was playing, and 

~nothing says i miss you like quite like 

i'm running outta time

i’m killing time with a razor blade

It’s begging for its life~

when How I Survived Bobby Mackey's Personal Hell was on; and when Tsukishima thought there was finally a song the king didn’t know about he slipped in a 

~i don't think that i

would exactly call it love

but it's dripping down my consciousness

as you’re slipping down my lungs~

from the ever-iconic Banks. 

They finish tidying up not long after, but much to both of their surprise, Tsukishima doesn’t leave right away. Instead, he goes to check something on his phone, and simultaneously starts up another conversation with the king - who took a seat on his couch, seemingly sharing his sentiment on being tired. 

_(If asked, he’d justify with the fact that it had ‘been a tiring day. It may not have been full of volleyball practice and the likes, but no one likes spending their days off studying’ or something stupid like that)_

“You literally knew every song on the queue.”

“Well-” he started explaining.

“Where’d you even find those songs out. I only found out about them because of my brother.”

“Tch. I was gonna explain,” he mumbled out.

“Ah. My bad then, Your Highness”

“As for how I find my music, I usually just check artists' pages on spotify then go to song radios or related artists. Otherwise, it’s probably a song i’ve heard on the radio or on youtube or something.”

Tsukishima hmm-ed in understanding.

“And well, my parents aren’t home a lot and my sister moved out a while back. It gets quiet sometimes so I listen to a lot of music. I guess having music blasting 24/7 is one of the perks of being alone here.”

The blonde glanced at the other boy and noticed that he was completely relaxed. He didn’t share any of the information reluctantly which probably meant he had come to terms with his situation a long time ago. 

Seems that there’s a lot that he doesn’t know about the other, not that it surprises him. What _does_ surprise him though, is that he doesn’t feel opposed to know more. He’s suddenly conscious of the crack in his facade, and hopes Kageyama doesn’t notice. If he did, he doesn’t comment on it. 

Instead, he turns the volume up and settles down beside the blue-eyed boy. It’s quiet - the good kind.

You’d think something would be wrong to see the two being peaceful in each other's company, but apparently not. Still, this _was_ new - to both of them, but in the presence of good music, they found it rather comfortable and neither seemed to mind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the flow sucks lmao sry it took me forever to finish this and i kept changing stuff, but comments r very welcome pls criticize me


End file.
